


2 Queens For Gotham

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Girl On Girl, Homosexual, Love Triangle, Romance, Smut, Threesome, lesbian action, straight - Freeform, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to accompany your friend to the club, after one too many drinks, you find yourself in a situation that will change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be girl on girl in his chapter, you've been warned.

You had came to the club with your best friend after days of her begging you to come out. You weren't into the clubbing scene and as a way to loosen you up, she ordered you a few drinks.

Three shots and two drinks later you're dancing with The Harley Quinn. You knew that spelled trouble but she had invited you to come dance with her and you couldn't say no.

The dancing lasted for around thirty minutes, then she pulled you close and whispered in your ear. “I want you to come meet someone.” You nod, already amped up off of her being so close to you.

She grabs your hand and leads you to the VIP section where you come face to face with The Joker.

“And what do we have here?” He asks, already having seen Harley dancing with you.

“Puddin, just look at this beauty. I think I've found the perfect girl!” She says plopping on his lap. He nods patting his other leg, “come here doll.”

You walk over and sit on his lap as well. “So what's your name doll?” You look at him, “(Y/N).”

“Oohhh pretty!!” Harley squeals! He kisses Harley to get her to be quiet, she giggles. You shift slightly.

“You like that?” He teases already knowing the answer. You bite your lip and nod your head yes. He kisses you, it's rough but passionate. You look at him then to a grinning Harley. She leans forward and takes your cheek in her hand. The Joker leans back and you lean forward, connecting your lips to Harley's.

A heavy makeout session occurs and soon you feel a bulge on your leg. Both you and Harley share a look. “I think it's time to go home Puddin.” Harley says standing up.

You get up and let The Joker rise. Harley grabs your hand, “oh, you're coming with us pumpkin.” You smile and nod, but inside you're exploding. You shoot your friend a text letting her know you'll see her later. _Hopefully_.

The car ride is filled with making out between the three of you. You arrive to a building, unaware to where you are. Harley covers your eyes, “no peaking, for obvious reasons.”

You nod, secret hideout blah blah. You enter the building and she removes her hands. You're lead down a hall and into a massive bedroom with a huge California king bed in the middle of the room.

Harley pulls you down on top of her and starts to remove your clothes. You do the same to her and soon you're both naked and feeling all over each other. Your fingers dance down her body as you run them around her thighs. She moans when you come close to her center.

It makes you smirk, “do you like that Harley?”. “Oh yes pumpkin I do.” Your hands find her clit and begins to move it in a circular motion. Harley begins to moan under you, your eyes locked on hers as you slip two fingers inside of her.

The Joker can't stand to just watch anymore. He gets on the bed and you and Harley immediately stop and begin to take his clothes off. You work on his shirt, kissing his milky white collarbone and abs, giving each tattoo love and affection. Harley takes off his pants and boxers, rubbing his legs then taking his cock in her hands. He lets out a growl at the ministrations you two work on him.

You kiss him and he grabs you around the waist kissing you back harder. You then lean down and kiss Harley. Both of you starting to lick over his hard cock as your asses sit in the air, direct view of your beautiful pussies facing him.

“You wanna make Puddin feel good Pumpkin?” You nod taking the tip of his cock in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down and grabbing Harley's hands to wrap around the base of him. She catches the drift and starts to jack him off as you lick and suck on his tip.

He growls again and smacks both your asses, earning a yelp from the both of you. He takes his thumbs and starts to rub your clits from behind, earning two simultaneous moans.

Soon both of you are wetter than ever. He gets on his back and motions for Harley to mount him. She does so with a moan. “And you come right here dollface.” He motions to his lips. You grin and straddle his mouth as Harley rides him, playing with your tits from behind as your hands ghost hers. Both of you are beginning to moan louder, feeding off of The Jokers ministrations and the touch of each other.

He pushes you up and you move off of him. “Get on your stomach.” He growls. You do as told and he enters you forcefully. God it felt so good. “Harley, get in front of her”, she moves in front of you, her legs spread apart as you begin to eat her out. You'd never done this before but from the sounds she was making, you assumed you were doing something right.

Your own release begins to build and you start to moan louder. “Mmmm yes, cum over daddy's dick baby!” He laughs loudly. You let out a long moan and you're hit with wave after wave of pleasure. “Oh fuuUUuckk.” Harley watches, almost pushed over her peak from the sight of you. He rolls you over and pulls Harley down, slamming into her. “You like watching that huh?? Like watching daddy fuck someone else?” “Oh yes daddy, she so beautiful, I love seeing you fuck her tight little pussy as she eats mine.” Her head falls back and he starts to ram into her, her orgasm hitting her like a truck as she screams out in pleasure.

His movements become rigid as he grunts and pulls out cuming on her stomach and moving slightly to cum on your ass. He laughs and flops on the bed as Harley cuddles up next to him on his left. “Come on pumpkin, you belong to _us_ now.” She says to you as you cuddle up to his right side. Content and unsure all the same. Tomorrow would bring a new day with more answers, but for now sleep would have to overcome you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but girl on girl fluff, you've been warned.

You awoke that morning snuggled against a warm soft body. Opening your eyes, you find a sleeping Harley. A small smile spreads across your lips momentarily until last night's events cause a look of horror to mask your face, you jump back.

Harley pops up, slightly frightened from such an abrupt awakening, “Well good morning to you too Pumpkin” she says stretching. You look at her, confusion written all over your face. “What?” She asks laying back down.

You cross your legs and look around to see if The Joker is around. Peering back down at her, “I thought I'd be dead right now.” She chuckles furiously then suddenly stops, “But you're right here, unless you want us to arrange that for you?”, a devilish grin gracing her face.

“Umm, no thank you”

“So, did you have fun last night Pumpkin?” She looks up at you as if you're something magnificent that she's never seen before, a smirk crossing her face as her eyes drag down.

You realize you're still naked and grasp at the sheet pulling it over your body. “Don't look at me like that”

She pulls the covers down harshly, “ I've already seen it all anyway, who cares.” She sounds serious then switches back to a carefree tone, “So did ya Pumpkin?”

You sit and think it over. You were drunk last night, but you remember everything. And to be honest, you liked it. “Yeah, but I was drunk.”

She rolls her eyes, “You so liked it.” She pulls you back down to her and whispers in your ear with a whimper, “Pumpkin, I'm cold.”

You sigh and wrap your arms around her slender frame. You're breasts pressed against hers as she ghosted her lips over yours. “Thanks pumpkin”, her breath slipping from between her lips and onto your own.

“You're welcome, Princess.” You tilt your head not sure where that came from. She notices and smiles, resting her head on your chest.

“What's the point in this?” You ask looking up as you absent mindedly rub her arm.

“In what?”

“Like, are we gonna ignore the fact that I'm basically a random that got picked up in the club last night?” You pout hearing it out loud.

She giggles, “You're not a random though, you're Pumpkin. Our Pumpkin.” She pecks your cheek and you've never been more confused.

“I feel like I've missed something? Did I like get knocked out to agree to this or some crazy shit?” You half joke and half seriously question.

“Well, me and Puddin have had our occasions with girls but they all usually pussy out and have to be killed before any fun happens. But you, you haven't left yet, and I like that. I see potential in you growing with me and Mistah J and I think he does too!” She grins from ear to ear.

You smile sheepishly, you were kind of flattered that a duo such as Harley and The Joker would take interest in you. But then all the same, you didn't really know what you were getting yourself into. You had always had a fascination with the two. But they lived a very specific life. We're you actually going to be able to deal with only them? You were very aware that becoming part of them, meant losing all of you.

She seemed to read your mind. “I think you'll fit in great. I'll teach you all the things you need to know. Oh! And we can do girly stuff too!” She squeals.

You chuckle at the thought of you two together, on either side of Mr.J. You laughed louder, a tad crazier, the realization that you liked that idea very very much.

“I like that kind of laughter, dollface.” Mr. J says walking, approvingly nodding at the current state you and Harley were in.

You blush slightly and Harley sits up, pulling you with her. “Puddin, she's gonna stay with us. We found the perfect girl to be your second queen of Gotham. And this time she's willingly staying so we don't have to kill her!” Her eyes glint with something you couldn't place. Passion? Excitement?

He looks at you, his eyes squinting as he approaches you. Blue orbs pierce your own and you feel captivated by them. He snaps you out if it, harshly grabbing your arm and pulling you to your knees as his height still towered over your smaller frame. You don't flinch. He smirks, “Is this true doll? Are you willing to stay? To become one with us? Choose carefully my dear, your desire to be with us shows your willingness to surrender, and your surrender gives me more power. Do you want that?” His ruby red teeth flash silver at you, your core melts.

“Yes”, it's small but it's firm.

He lifts you off the bed and spins you around. Harley following as he puts you back to your feet and you all fall to the floor in a fit of giggles.

_If Gotham thought they were in trouble when Harley joined Mr.J, it was in for a rude awakening with two queens now at the side of the King._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we enjoy? I sure hope so! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


	3. Chapter 3

Accepting your new life with Mr.J and Harley meant a lot of changes would be occurring within it. What would you tell your best friend? Your family? You would eventually be found out with the couple, and then what? Were you to stay to them and only them? Wreaking havoc across Gotham with the two most psychotic inhabitants in it? It all was so unclear to you, why you would want to give up everything for these two? Not as if you had many options, but normally you’d have chosen death before giving yourself up like that.

But, maybe you weren’t giving yourself away at all, but instead finding yourself. Finding the inner most suppressed things, that you wouldn’t normally have the chance to uncover. You were dark and mysterious in your core, and you knew it. Your outside just presented a more childlike, or innocent, demeanor. Maybe this was the chance for you to reach your full potential of what you were capable of, and have fun doing it. After all, the only person who knew your obsession with the duo was your best friend, so maybe she’d understand and that’d be alright.

You were fighting these two inner demons when Harley approached you from the bathroom. She flashed you a big smile then dropped her towel, your eyes graze over frame and you look back up to see her deep blue eyes. “Oh Pumpkin, I love when you admire me.” She grinned and came to sit on your lap, her head resting in the crook of your neck. Your arms wrapped around her, it all just felt so right, and it made you feel good. “I’m glad I make you feel that way.”

She looked up at you, “do I make you feel any kind of way?” 

“Yeah, I feel in place around you, something just feels right, I can’t place it but it’s different, and I like it.” The words flowed out of your mouth without any second thought. It was too late to get out of this situation, so you may as well be honest.

“Oh Pumpkin!!”, she hugs you and kisses your cheeks then your lips. You kiss back, letting it deepen until it seemed to start getting a little heated. “Princess, I don’t think right now is the time to be doing this, I need to shower and then Mr.J wants us to get some things taken care of today.” She pouts but moves off of you.

Rising you go to take a shower then get dressed in some of Harleys clothes. The two of you emerge into the living space where some henchmen are sitting around. Two get up and the both of you follow them to the garage. 

“Puddin wants you to get acquainted with a few people, and we need to get you new clothes. Then we need to meet someone to find your strong suit in weaponry. Okay??” she says to you. You nod and the rest of the car ride is filled with your and Harley singing songs and exchanging giggles.

Shopping with her was a blast, you weren’t aware you could have this much fun shopping with another female, as your best friend wasn’t the shopping type. The next stop consisted of meeting a few acquaintances. A tall abandoned warehouse marked the destination, you and Harley exit the vehicle with the henchmen and proceed inside. There’s a tricky pattern to get to the marked location but you know it’s something grand once you’re there. Tall glass doors with golden handles state the entrance. Inside it’s filled with workers and the such. Harley seems to know her way around the building, as she leads you down a series of turns and you come to another set of golden doors with two security guards. 

Nodding at Harley, you all enter and come face to face with a few villains you’d recognized. The meeting was brief but once done, it was sure that everyone would begin to know exactly who you are. “I’m proud at how you handled yourself, Pumpkin!”

“It wasn’t that hard, was just being myself.” you smiled back and proceeded to make one last stop. 

The drive to the next place was close by, as the destination ended up being another warehouse, owned by none other than Deadshot. Another snake course through a building later, and Deadshot comes to meet you all at the door. 

“Hey Deadshot, this is (Y/N). Im sure you’ve already talked to Mistah J, but we just need to get a feel for what guns she’s best at, I can handle the rest.”

He nodded and after some small talk between the three of you, he lead you to a room that had a single vault in it. Upon entrance it was quite obvious why Mr. J had chosen him to train you. The room was filled with various types of weapons, all different shapes and sizes. He let you roam around for a second and when you returned he gave you the rundown. After a few hours, you were sufficient enough in ARG’s and SMG’s and alright in Shotguns. He handed you two pistols that he felt you’d be the best with. “Hey! We have matching guns now Pumpkin! Mistah J will probably customize yours too! Thanks Deadshot, catch ya next time.” She smirked and pulled you out the room leaving Deadshot to just shake his head.

The drive home was pretty heated, Harley couldn’t stay off of you, and you were in no rush to stop her. You two ran into the warehouse and exited the elevator with lips locked. The henchmen dared not make a sound, or even look for that matter. Bursting into the room you slammed Harley against the wall and started to kiss her neck, causing her to let out a fit of giggles until you lightly bit it, her laughter turning into a moan. You felt dominant and you loved it. Removing her shirt you proceeded to kiss down her collarbone and twist her nipples in your hand. She removed your shirt and locked her lips to yours as you slid down her pants and underwear, your hand finding her wet center as you forced her back against the door, a low moan escaping her lips. 

You smirk and push two fingers inside, her eyes fly open and she looks at you as she moans your name. You lick your lips, your center just as wet as hers. But she was your priority right now. You begin to move them faster in and out of her as she moaned loudly, her legs becoming weak. You lifted one of her legs around your waist and continued to pump two fingers inside of her. “Ohh, Pumpkin, please don’t stop.” she whines, it rocks you to your core and before you know it you grab her neck, it’s soft but firm. “You like that huh?” She nods quickly, even more turned on by the dominance you possessed. You lean forward and brush your lips by her ear.“I want to hear you cum Princess.” 

She quivers then she’s screaming as she cums all over your fingers, her arms wrapped tightly around your neck. You let her second leg back down and she kisses you softly. “That’s a side i’d love to see again.” she smiles. You smirk and shrug, turning around you freeze and so does Harley. Mr. J sits on the bed, baggy sweatpants pushed down as he strokes his cock, which is leaking precum. He flashes a silver grin, “The fun has just begun ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyable? Hope you all aren't too upset that ive been gone for a week! College has been hectic! Questions, Comments, Concerns? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: Ohmypuddinnn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a LOONNGGG time since i updated! Im sorry! Im trying to get back into writing, as i do miss it! Heres the highly requested chapter 4!! Im so glad people are still reading and commenting on my works. Thank you so much!

You and Harley slowly approach the bed. Both of you equally excited to see what Mr.J has in store for the both of you. “Oh don't be so timid,come to daddy” he says low and seductive. Almost putting you two in a trance. Harley approaches his left and you his right. “Yes Puddin?” she speaks, beginning to pull at his sweatpants. You follow suit and once his sweats are off you two begin to equally tease him. Harley taking his semi hard cock in her hands and running them up and down as you run your hands over his abs. He growls lightly and smacks Harley's ass, roughly taking your lips onto his own. “You two seem quite prepared to be very naughty today, must spell good news for today's tasks?” You and Harley nod intensely, “It went very well Mistah J” you answer, Harley humming in approval. “Good, we shall further discuss more plans tomorrow, for now”, he smirks and flips so that you are on the bottom, “we shall worry about a slight initiation.” You gulp, but it’s low and inaudible. Harley giggle in excitement as she goes to retrieve a pair of rope. She then ties you left and right wrist to its respectable bed post. Mr. J leans over you, his lips ghost your own and you let out a small cry. You feel his cock twitch on you, and suddenly realize you have on too many clothes. You pout. “Oh so eager, are you?” he kisses on your neck and when you begin to moan his bites down harshly. Small bite marks turning bright red. You hiss and your hips buck into his own. He growls, ripping your shirt off. “You must learn to control your urges around me, dollface.” You nod vigorously, hearing the tone of his voice. Harley sits perfectly poised, watching intently, but doing nothing. You figure Mr. J simply liked to be in control, and that meant not acting until being told to do so. You look back at Mr. J, who is studying you. He nods and smirks in approval. Busting your bra from the middle, your breasts clearly visible to both Mr. J and Harley. You watch their reactions and can’t help but feel good about their approval. Mr. J begins to kiss down the valley of your breasts and down your abdomen until he reaches your pants. “Harley, why don’t you come take care of this for me?” She acts quickly, her hands tugging down your pants and underwear in one swift motion where they become discarded to the side. She looks over at Mr. J and he nods. Harley smirks and takes your center into her mouth. You moan aloud, your back arching. “This is the just the beginning of your test (Y/N),” he starts, “During this test, you won’t be allowed to make any noise, or have any release unless told to do so, understand?” You nod intensely, your eyes never leaving his. Harley continues her ministrations and it takes so much control to not make any noise at all. Her tongue dances over you clit so smoothly, a rhythm being found as she dipped into your walls and back out. “Look at me”, you hear Mr. J say. You look up and see Mr. J with his cock in his hand, stroking it lightly. “Do you like what you see dollface?” You nod, but that’s not good enough. He springs forward next to you, “I want words.” “Yes, yes I like what I see Mistah J” “And do you like what you’re feeling?” he motions to Harley still lapping at your overflowing juices, not a peep leaving her lips. “I love it Mistah J.” “Goood, now how about you show me how good these can make me feel?” he runs his thumb over your lips. You react instantaneously. Your lips wrapping around his enlarged member, as your hands come to make up for the space your mouth cannot. You begin to bob your head back and forth over his large cock and watch as his head falls back. The image combined with the doings of Harley almost prove too much and you make a squeal. It vibrates over his cock and he growls. A cold calloused hand wraps around your throat, pulling you off of his member. “What did I tell you?” “Not to make a sound or release without you Mistah J”, you feel defeated. Disappointed, but it was all too much. He grimaces then smiles. “No time for pity, you’ll get better at this. The test is forever going.” You nod as he moves behind Harley and enters her deeply. She doesn’t make a sound but her face says it all. She briefly forgets of her job but almost immediately falls back into motion. Her tongue continues to caress your most sensitive area. Mr. J bends over, his stomach pressed against Harley’s back, “Let me hear you.” She immediately responds, her moans sending vibrations over your clit that send your hips rolling. An effect taking equal effect on Mr. J as he began to pump into her harder, his hips rolling to her so seeming so effortless. The picture was one you’d never forget. Time seemed to still as you took the time to appreciate this image. “Come for daddy Harley baby”, it breaks you out of your trance and your watching as Harley explodes into a million pieces. It rocks you to your core and it takes so much in you to stay quiet. He pulls Harley in for a kiss, “Go prepare the tub princess.” Harley does as told, happily getting off the bed, though you note her legs are slightly shaking. “Now c’mere dollface”, Mr. J approaches you. He places two fingers over you wet center. “My my, you're dripping wet, you must have enjoyed the show?” You assume that’s a question he wants you to answer, “Yes Mistah J.” “Please, call me daddy when just in the presence of us three” he smirks. “Yes daddy”, and with those words he plunges into you with no warning. You feel your insides explode. His length filling you to the rim. The pleasure brings tears to your eyes and you grip the sheets tightly, not daring to make a sound. “Good girl”, he begins to pump in and out of you, his fingers pinching your nipples. His blue eyes pierce yours as he leans down, his lips hovering your own. “Do you like this (Y/N)? This little trio we’ve put together?” “I love it” you answer honestly and straight to the point. He smiles, “And you want to stay apart of this trio, correct?” “Yes of...course” you answer, pacing your breathes, as he had begun to stroke you much deeper and faster. He smirks, “Good, tell me, how hard is it for you to be this obedient right now?” his eyebrows raised as his right thumb finds your clit and begins to play with it. Your hips thrust up but his left hand quickly moves to hold you firmly in place, a bruise sure to be left on your hip tomorrow. “Very hard daddy, but I can manage” He growls with a smirk, “That's what I like to hear”, he begins to pump faster and harder, his right thumb moving insanely fast over your clit. You bite your lip, a sensation gathering in your lower abdomen that you knew all too well. You felt you wouldn’t make it, but as if on cue “Come for daddy” With the very utterance of those words you explode over his cock. A sensation so strong, you’d never felt before. You cry out and squirt over him. You wish you’d had your eyes open for his reaction but they were glued shut. The sound of approval would have to do. With another low growl, you felt him hit his own release. You two laid there for a few minutes and then together approached the bathroom. There sat Harley, just finishing the final touches to the bath. It was big enough to comfortably fit four, so there was more than enough space for the three of them. Mr. J took the middle and you two fell to his sides. The night ahead was one of relaxation, as tomorrow would bring new challenges to the new addition of the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? Comment, Concerns? Drop it below!! I take requests on my tumblr!  
> Tumblr: OhMyPuddinnn

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I know some people aren't into the girl on girl so sorry if you hated that but I think that's exactly how Harls would act! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr. ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
